


Practice Makes Perfect

by angelsaves



Category: The Cutting Edge (1992)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Kate thinks she needs more practice on her own before she's ready to have sex with Doug. Doug has a slightly different proposition.
Relationships: Douglas Dorsey/Kate Moseley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).

> Happy Yuletide!

So, Kate decides not to retire after all, because they make an _awesome_ team. Doug _knew_ it. They go back to Connecticut to prepare for the Olympics, floating on Anton's smug glee and their own explosive chemistry, so high that they almost don't need the airplane at all. 

The day after they get back, they're making out against the wall of Kate's bedroom, frantic and sloppy and Christ, _so_ good, when Kate suddenly pushes him away.

"I don't think we should have sex yet," she says, and her face is flushed, and her eyes are sparkling, and it takes Doug a good thirty seconds to process her actual words.

"You... don't?" he asks, carefully.

"No. I don't think I'm ready." She tilts her chin up imperiously. "I need more practice."

"What, like, with other people?" That's kind of a shock, but Doug is modern, he's open-minded, he's --

"No! By myself," Kate says, and Doug is intensely relieved. "Like -- conditioning."

"Conditioning," Doug repeats. "For sex?"

Kate rolls her eyes at him. "You had to skate a lot on your own to reach my level," she says. "It's the same principle."

"It is?"

Her face shifts. "Isn't it?"

Doug never wants her to feel insecure, not about this. "Of course it is," he says quickly. "But, you know, it might be more like... weightlifting."

"Go on."

"Well, we do that in parallel," Doug says, warming to his subject. "We have our own weights, but we can, you know... inspire each other."

"Oh, I _see_," Kate says. She's starting to smile.

"You don't yet," Doug dares to say, "but you will."

Kate laughs. "And so will you." She wriggles out of her sweater and slacks, and Doug just stares. It's not like spandex has left much of her shape to the imagination, but seeing her actual skin is like some kind of revelation. "Well?"

Hurriedly, Doug gets out of his own clothes, pretending not to notice the appreciative way Kate looks him over, because then he'll forget how his hands work or something. "Where do you want me?" he asks.

"Close enough to watch each other," she says, climbing onto the bed and settling herself among the pillows at the head. "You can have the other end of the bed."

"Oh, _thank_ you," he says with a little bow. Kate throws a pillow at him, which he catches and uses to prop himself on, lounging across the foot of the huge bed.

"Yes, that's a good view for me," Kate says, unashamed. "How is it for you?"

Her thighs are spread, and oh, God, she's _glistening._ "Good," Doug says hoarsely. "Really good."

"I usually start like this." Kate rubs the heel of her hand over her clit, and her eyes fall closed for a moment; then she opens them and focuses on him. "What about you?"

"I'm easy," Doug says, wrapping one hand around his dick.

"Well, I know _that_." Kate laughs, then gasps, like that shifted something for her in a good way.

"Yeah, and you're into it." Doug grins, starting to work his dick nice and slow. "I know you've thought about it, what I've learned from all those other women, what I could do for you."

"Do _with_ me," Kate counters. Her hand is moving faster, and he wants to watch the way her muscles move for the rest of his life.

"Yeah," Doug says, "I like that. We're in this together."

"Yes," Kate says, drawing it out into a hiss.

"Do you finger yourself?" Doug asks. "Do you like that?"

"Oh -- sometimes --" She bites her lip.

"Let me suck on your fingers," he blurts out. "So I can see you do it. Yeah?"

"Get up here already!" It's too breathless to really be a snap, but it has him crawling up the bed to her right away, anyway. He opens his mouth, and Kate shoves three slim fingers into it, just like that.

Oh _boy_, Doug likes that. He moans around his mouthful, sucking on them, getting them nice and wet with his tongue. Kate's eyes are hot and dark as she watches her fingers disappearing and reappearing between his lips.

"That -- oh -- that's enough, I think." She pulls her fingers out, shining wet, and slides them inside herself. "Oh! Oh, that's --" She breaks off, making a soft noise.

"Tell me how it is," Doug says, desperate to know what's going on in her head.

"It's so good," Kate says, arching her hips up to meet her own hand. "I feel -- oh -- I feel so full, it's so nice."

Doug can't help but grin at that. Only Kate would describe fingering herself as _so nice_. "I bet it is," he says, reaching down to touch himself again. "God, I bet you feel amazing inside, all hot and silky and wet."

Kate cries out at that, driving her fingers in even faster. "Yes!"

Doug thrusts into his own fist. He wants to come, but even more than that, he wants to see what Kate looks like when _she_ comes. He tries to slow down, but God, it isn't easy.

"Oh, I'm -- oh, it's -- oh!" She's just as loud as he'd hoped she'd be, like the force of nature she is, a storm breaking. Just seeing her orgasm happen tips Doug over the edge, and he curls up and comes all over himself.

Kate recovers first, because of course she does, pushing up on her hands to peer at him. "How was that?" she asks.

Doug pants for a moment. "Amazing," he says. "You're amazing."

She looks surprised and pleased at that. "I was? I am?"

"C'mere." He beckons her towards him, and she leans down for a kiss, deep and lush. "Yeah," he says when she pulls back. "You are."

"Well." She gives him a speculative look. "Maybe it won't take me too long to catch up to you, then."

Doug beams at her. "Soon, the teacher shall surpass the master." He's got ideas -- he wants to see what her thighs feel like under his hands when he's not hoisting her into the air, to taste more of her than just her fingers, to feel what it's like to move together on a bed instead of the ice -- but he's a patient guy. He's got excellent timing.


End file.
